


Hush-Hush

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Casual Sex, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Ashton Irwin, Jealous Luke Hemmings, Long-Distance Relationship, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, M/M, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Oral Sex, Top Luke Hemmings, Underwear Kink, Versatile Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: ❝ The one where Ashton and Luke are both in famous, pop-punk bands and seem to hook up a lot ❞





	1. 0.1

 

| _Plastic Announcement  _had been at  _Radio 1_  all morning doing an interview and live performance | 

"Look I hate to say it, but that long with Nick Grimshaw's voice is truly painful," Michael declared as soon as they were well out of earshot.

"Yeah no, I was thinking that about an hour ago," Lee agreed, letting his head loll back.

Ashton smiled at his bandmate's remarks. Though they, all soon slowed when they saw people coming toward them in the hallway, they started moving to the side until they saw who was coming their way.  _False Prophecy,_ they were a newer (newer than Plastic Announcement) pop-punk group, they'd be nominated for a few of the same awards as each other and shared a lot of fans, and the group was pretty chuffed to see them; they'd never met before.

"Is that Terry Lim I see?" Michael called cheerfully, and of the three guys opposite them, the oldest looked up first. Terry was by far the most punk rock looking of the trio; he had sandy coloured, shoulder length that style wise seemed to have had sections cut off as they grew too long; meaning no two parts were the same length. He had dark eyes that Ashton had thought brown until the group started to move closer, then he noticed they were, in fact, a warm green colour. If green could even be warm. And his style was eccentric, to say the least. At the moment he was dressed in Uggs and black, skinny jeans, as well as sporting a plaid patterned raincoat which hid a horrendous leopard print shirt. And when both the groups finally stopped in front of one another Ashton decided that if Terry stood up straight, he might have been 6'1. 

Calum Hood who stood in the middle was sporting plaid pants that stopped above the ankle and a plain grey turtleneck, he had dark hair and dark eyes, which made sense with his Polynesian looks. Calum was very similar to Ashton's height and was watching intently as Ashton's lead singer spoke. 

It was then Ashton realised he had missed a whole section of conversation getting caught up in cataloguing the group in front of him. 

"I don't even care about being shipped with the boys or you guys but when they ship me with Nat, it's just gross, I mean we're cousins," Lee groaned scrunching his face up. 

Ashton often forgot that Lee and Nat were related, they were both from Hong Kong and obviously, you could see that in their Asian appearance but none of their features were similar. Lee was an average 5'10, but Nat was only 5'1 and often had pastel coloured hair, which at the moment was pink. Lee kept his natural brown hair and brown eyes, which I guess made it hard to see them as similar when Nat was constantly swapping out hair and contact colours. 

Nat was very cute when it came to her style from the neck up, she always wore multiple pairs of mismatched earrings and fun necklaces, but from the neck down she dressed like Michael and Ashton, muscle Tee's and skinny jeans and was never seen without a pair of Converse. 

She was a lot chattier than Lee too, as she now led the conversation between the two bands, Lee was a strong silent type, but he was one of the main writers in the band. Nat and Lee got on very well despite all their differences; maybe it was a cousin thing? Or maybe when Ashton thought they were just chatting they instead had heated arguments in Cantonese.

Ashton realised he was completely distracted  _again_ , in his defence it had been a long day locked in a room with Nick Grimshaw. 

"Well I just don't think it's as lyrically complex as I was expecting from them, I wanted to like it, but I'm just not sure, to be honest," Michael said mid-conversation. Ashton assumed he was talking about  _Tempest Lament_ a band that had released a wicked single and then the album came out, and it was rubbish; their band had talked about it a lot lately. 

So Ashton was gone again, this time his eyes skimming over the last band member. He eyed the tall blonde standing opposite him. He was well over six foot and was made to look even taller in the black, skinny jeans. Ashton looked up feeling eyes on himself as well. He held his breath expecting to make eye contact with the blond in front of him but was surprised to see his focus on Ashton's thighs and hips instead. 

 _Well, well, well_.

Eventually, Luke's (by process of elimination Ashton decided it was Luke Hemmings) eyes shifted up to Ashton's, and he smirked at the boy. He was younger than Ashton even if only by a year, or maybe it was the way he held himself, Ashton liked that though. Luke was biting on his lip before he winked at Ashton and asked the group, "Does anyone know where the bathroom is?"

"I'm pretty sure I saw a sign," Ashton smiled, "over this way," he gestured down a hall, and Luke and he made for the corridor together. As they rounded the natural curve of the hallway, Luke grabbed Ashton by the arm and pulled him quickly into the accessible toilet. 

As soon as they were inside Ashton noticed Luke lock the door behind them and before he could ask 'are we doing this?'. Luke had him pressed against the wall lips to his neck. Ashton let out a breathy gasp as Luke kissed down his jaw and began to suck on the spot right under Ashton's left ear before he stopped himself mid-action and made for Ashton's lips instead. Luke had one of his hands firmly against the wall beside Ashton's head and the other on his hip, as well as a thigh between Ashton's legs pressing up against his crotch.

They stayed like this only a few moments longer before Luke's hand left the wall and started on Ashton's belt. Luke paused leaving Ashton's lips and looked at him an eyebrow raised before Ashton gave him a nod and Luke got on his knees shimmying Ashton's jeans and briefs down. Luke spat in his hand before taking Ashton's dick and giving it a few experimental strokes; then Luke took the head into his mouth.  Slowly he started to take the whole thing, as an afterthought, he looked up at Ashton from his spot right against his navel. Ashton looked flustered, with his hand over his mouth. 

The hand didn't entirely stop the moan that left his lips as they made eye contact, Luke stopped with the teasing and started bobbing faster. The time limit was becoming ever apparent in his mind. He left Ashton's cock for a moment and focused on his balls sucking them gently and finally kitten licking Ashton's taint.

Another moan Ashton's hand didn't stop echoed in the bathroom, Luke's movements were rushed as he sucked a finger into his mouth before they heard the distinct voice of Terry, Luke's drummer, "They must have gotten lost, Luke's quite good at that," a chuckle followed. 

"Ashton's been here before, but I wouldn't put it past him either," Michael replied, they laughed and continued down the hall calling Ashton and Luke's names. 

Luke quickly stood, and Ashton hastily pulled his briefs and jeans up before Luke said, "You owe me, I guess we'll have to see each other again,"

"Owe you?" Ashton asked incredulously, "all you've given me is a hard cock and something I can't possibly explain if we get caught," He grumbled before moving to the mirror to straighten himself up. Luke squeezed into the frame of the mirror beside him and began to do the same. 

"You have to admit this did seem promising, to begin with," Luke sighed. "I'll go first but be sure to keep an eye on your Twitter DM's," and with that Luke kissed his cheek and moved straight to the door unlocking it and leaving before Ashton could even agree.  

When Ashton had found his bandmates, they'd just laughed that he'd gotten lost, and he did an excellent job of hiding his boner as they all went their separate ways. Ashton had gone home and secretly waited for the DM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's confused :)
> 
> (I know it's a cliche that the one Asian girl has dyed hair BUT she's punk rock!)
> 
> Plastic Announcement
> 
> ○ Lee Xian |Lead Vocals|
> 
> ○ Natanie (Nat) Yip |Bass|
> 
> ○ Ashton Irwin |Drums/Vocals|
> 
> ○ Michael Clifford |Lead Guitar/Vocals|
> 
> (Nat and Lee are cousins)
> 
> False Prophecy
> 
> ○ Terry Lim |Drums|
> 
> ○ Calum Hood |Bass/ Vocals|
> 
> ○ Luke Hemmings |Lead Guitar/Lead Vocals|


	2. 0.2

Ashton was sat on the couch watching TV; he was just chilling. He was only looking through his DM's because he thought maybe a fan or two might appreciate a message back. Not because he was looking for Luke's DM.

He honestly wasn't even really expecting Luke to keep his word. He did though, and Ashton nearly missed it. He was replying to fans and didn't see the blue tick next to Luke's name until he'd almost replied,

'Okay "Luke" ;) Won't text you, but I'll follow you instead?'

As soon as he realised though he didn't bother replying, he copies and pastes the number into a new message and ran into his bedroom. Pulling his shirt over his head and laid down on his bed to take a selfie, making sure he was leaning on his elbow, bicep lightly tensed and his strong shoulders and pecs visible. He then sent the picture with a winky face and a 'hi' before letting out a nervous exhale. 

Luke replied almost immediately.

**Luke Hemmings**

Glad to see you've missed me ;) 

Ashton blushed a deep shade of red when he saw the image attached. A dick pic.

**New Message**

You didn't give me the full tour last time, you've left me curious.

**Luke Hemmings**

I'm still in London for another five days. Maybe I should visit? 

**New Message**

1012 Darton St, West Brompton SW10 floor 27 flat no. 9 

**Luke Hemmings**

****

****

I'll be there soon.

Ashton stood up straight away, was Luke coming over now? He moved through his apartment picking up and putting away things as he went. Nervous energy buzzed through him. Luke Hemmings was fucking hot, and Ashton was keen to get under him. Ash didn't see a lot of action as a famous closeted gay.

The fact that someone as hot as Luke was interested, had Ashton giddy. Once he was happy with the tidiness he sat on his couch not waiting, he was fully invested in watching TV and not waiting for Luke, no way. 

When Luke finally arrived Ashton tried not to race to the door, Luke attached his lips to Ashton's as soon as he opened the door. So Ashton felt a little less embarrassed about his eagerness. He moved them into the flat and absentmindedly pushed the door closed.

Ashton's hands found the hem of Luke's shirt and started to tug it up and over his head. Their lips reconnected as soon as the shirt was off. Luke's right hand slipped down to hold Ashton's hip, the other going into the back of his jeans to cup his ass. He started to kiss down Ash's neck. It didn't take long before Ashton started to get hard, he pulled back from Luke and began to unbutton the blonde's jeans. 

"Gotta return the favour, I owe you for the other day," 

Luke moaned lowly, "nearly forgot, just so hot wanna get my hands on you again," 

Ashton blushed, pulling Luke's jeans down and followed them to the floor. Luke helped, shimmying his briefs down. As soon as his half hard cock was out Ashton spat in his hand started working his hand up and down trying to get him fully hard. 

It didn't take long for Luke's cock to respond, hardening and a low moan leaving his mouth. Ashton took Luke into his mouth, taking him all the way in. He looked up purposefully, giving Luke a big watery-eyed look before pulling back and bobbing relatively shallowly, He pulled off and took Luke's balls into his mouth thinking to himself, 'Luke's going to have to start shaving.' Luke moaned, much louder than he had so far and Ashton looked up to see a light blush coating his cheeks, he didn't see Ashton looking at him, he had his eyes closed, and his head lolled back. 

After a while, though Luke seemed to compose himself and pulled Ashton up and brought their lips together. Luke gave him a long rough kiss, walking Ashton to the couch. Taking Ashton's shirt off and then starting to unbutton his pants Ashton helped to make sure Luke took his briefs with his jeans. Desperate for his cock to be free. 

When they were both naked, Luke spoke, "Lube? Condom?"

"Bathroom or bedroom, whichever you find first, top draw. Hurry," Ashton said.

"Bit impatient-" Luke started. 

"Hurry up," Ashton interrupted whining. 

Running with a stiffy was uncomfortable, to say the least. Luke was quick, finding the bathroom first. He had to search through a small decorative box to find the condoms, and then further to the back of the draw and finding a bottle of water-based lube. 

Luke hurried back into the living room and found Ashton with two fingers buried in his own ass, which Luke found ludicrous, he really hadn't been gone that long. 

When Ashton saw Luke he paused waiting for Luke to come closer again, Luke moved in kissing Ashton and using his one empty hand to grasp at Ashton's hair before pulling back and going down toward Ashton's... occupied fingers. He pulled Ashton's fingers out and lubed up two of his own to replace them. Ashton let out a tiny hiss when the fingers went in, but as soon as Luke started moving his fingers, small moans started leaving his mouth.

"Luke, I'm ready alright, let's just go please," Ashton said voice strained. 

He felt the fingers leave him and could hear Luke unwrapping the condom packet and then he felt the tip near his hole and pushed his hips down before Luke could move, a sharp intake of breath could be heard from Luke before he finished what Ashton had started and pushed all the way in. 

He thrust hard and fast and stroking Ashton's cock as he went, and it didn't take long before he hit a particular spot, and Ashton let out a loud moan, so loud it surprised Luke, and he stopped for a second.

"Are you sure you've had sex before? Because you don't just stop when it gets to the good part," Ashton lightly panted.

Luke rolled his eyes and gave a hard thrust, and Ashton let out another moan just as loud, so Luke kept hitting the same spot, and the moans kept coming. Ashton couldn't even keep himself looking at Luke, his head lolled back, and his mouth fell open letting a continuous stream of moans fall from him. Finally, Luke hit his G spot once more, and Ashton let out an "Agh," noise and came all over Luke's and his stomach, Luke kept thrusting in and out, Ashton whimpering from the sensitivity, until he came and slipped out of Ashton. 

"I could have sucked you off; you didn't have to do that," Ashton wimpered sitting up as Luke moved from on top of him. 

"You seemed to like it," Luke said smirking a little. 

Ashton rolled his eyes, "I'm going for a shower don't steal any of my shit," Ashton announced, pushing Luke the rest of the way off him and heading for the shower.

While Ashton was in the shower, Luke tidied up a bit and wiped himself clean with a tissue so he could comfortably put his underwear back on. Once that was done though Ashton was still in the shower, clearly not just having a rinse. 

Luke saw a corkboard on the wall with multiple maps and different coloured and shaped push pins; he realised it was Plastic Announcements tour schedule and if Luke remembered the dates right of False Prophecy's own tour they would have to cross at least once even twice. Maybe he and Ash could have a little more fun.


	3. 0.3

Luke had ended up staying at Ashton's up until the night before he left for LA to start tour prep. Ashton had been run ragged by the visit, but was not complaining, very rarely did he get a shag he knew wouldn't be a blabbermouth. Luke had told Ashton when he'd gotten out of the shower that afternoon that they would most likely have more crossovers on tour, and that he wanted them to have a little more fun. So when the tour started, they were texting and anxiously awaiting their first crossover, hoping they weren't too busy to get busy. 

**Puke Hemmings**

_You know... I've been thinking_

**New Message**

_Yeah..._

**Puke Hemmings**

_You should wear some cute panties for me ;)_

**New Message**

_Okay_

**New Message**

_IF... you bottom for me_

**Puke Hemmings**

_No way, you're so not a top omg_

**New Message**

_Please, you might even like it ;)_

**Puke Hemmings**

_How is someone who agreed to wear panties going to top me_

**New Message**

_What if you get to fuck me in my panties, and then I take the panties off and get to fuck you?_

**Puke Hemmings**

_Considering it_

**Puke Hemmings**

_By the way, I haven't said anything to Terry and Calum; you haven't said anything have you?_

**New Message**

_No, I mentioned to Mike that we had texted a bit just like friendly_

**New message**

_Oh yeah I was meant to say Michael wants your number, wants to hang out whenever you're both in the same place_

**Puke Hemmings**

_Jeeze I am just too popular in Plastic Announcement, Natanie and Lee'll be hitting me up soon._

**New Message**

_Oh get over yourself, so can I give Michael your number or not?_

**Puke Hemmings**

_Yeah sure he's cool_

**New Message**

_You don't even know him; he could be a psycho murderer_

**New Message**

_I could be a psycho murderer for all you know_

**Puke Hemmings**

_But you wear panties_

**New Message**

_I DON'T wear panties_

**New Message**  

_I was thinking about it for your KINKY ASS_

**New Message**

_I'm not now by the way_

**Puke Hemmings**

_:(_

**Puke Hemmings**

_Please :(_

**New Message**

**_1 Attachment:_ **

 

**Luke Hemmings**

_Miss that.. :( imagine how cute it would look in panties_

**New Message**

_What if I started asking you to wear panties?_

**Luke Hemmings**

_I would wear them, and I would look good in them_


	4. 0.4

**Puke Hemmings**

_I got a hotel room for New York_

**New Message**

_Michael's organised a catch up between the two bands, so idk we're gonna have to be sneaky_

**Puke Hemmings**

_Already told Cal and Terry I'm meeting up with a girl so I'll only hang out for a while_

**New Message**

_I'll leave before you, and say that I'm going to talk to my siblings on skype or something_

**Puke Hemmings**

_Won't they realise you're not skyping when they go up to bed?_

**New Message**

_We'll get the drinks flowing before we leave they'll be up talking for hours._

**Puke Hemmings**

_See you tonight x_

Everyone was down the hall in Lee and Nat's room already, Ashton was finishing getting ready. He was nervous to see Luke again and wanted to make sure he looked good but not too good so that the others would be suspicious. Once he thought he'd found a good middle ground, he left the room and headed down the hall, knocking and being let in almost immediately. 

Everyone was strewn around the room casually, Michael and Terry were on a small couch, and Lee was situated on a matching armchair facing them. Luke had pulled a chair from the humble dining table to face the others on the couches; nat disappeared into the kitchen after letting Ashton in. He had the choice of either sitting on another dining room chair next to Luke or sitting on the floor near Michael. Ashton chose Michael; he didn't want to sit near Luke, he'd probably start getting him all riled up. 

So Ashton sat on the floor,  with his back against the couch. Right between Michael's legs and felt two hands on his shoulders. 

"Finally turned up hey," Michael said from above him.

"My siblings kept trying to Facetime me, so I had to compromise and say I'd call them in an hour or so," Ashton lied. 

"Sounds about right" Lee laughed, and Ashton looked up and laughed with him.

"I need some liquid courage before tonight," Luke announced getting up and moving to the kitchenette. 

"What's going to be so terrible about this lot tonight?" Ashton asked. 

"Not us, Luke's got a girl he's meeting," Calum called, appearing from the bathroom. 

"Well I mean we better cheer him on, make us all something while you're up Calum," Ashton smiled cheekily. 

Calum started mixing Whiskey and cokes for everyone besides Luke who had already made one for himself. 

"You could have offered to make something for literally anyone besides yourself you know?" Calum jibed. 

"But you're just such a good host Calum," Luke chuckled sipping his drink and moving back to his seat. 

Calum paid no attention to Luke's comment and handed everyone a drink, and then grabbed his own and parked himself on the floor underneath Terry, and right next to Ashton. Ashton sipped his drink and screwed up his nose, Calum chuckled and kept sipping at his drink. 

After another sip of the drink, Ashton chuckled, "Are you trying to get me drunk Calum?" 

"Calum is always trying to get everyone drunk, ya little devil." Terry chuckled ruffling Calum's hair. Michael and Lee chuckled. But Luke and Nat were off in their conversation.

This led the others to look over at the other two to see what they were doing. "Think they'll knock boots, Lee?" Michael asked laughing. 

"I don't wanna know mate," Lee said making a disgusted face. 

Calum made an odd face, and Ashton interjected, "Lee and Nat are cousins, I know these two Asian people are related. Everyone thinks we're making a racist joke when we say it." Ashton said rolling his eyes. "Don't worry though Lee, I think Nat's looking for something serious. Said she's got a girl she's talking to," Ashton continued. 

"And Luke is anything but serious," Calum announced laughing. 

Again everyone chimed in with their laughter, an hour or so passed of the continued banter and drinking. Ashton was a little tipsy when he announced he desperately needed to go and call his siblings or he'd never hear the end of it. The others said they all understood and waved him goodbye. 

Ashton got a text a few minutes after he left with the address of the hotel, and Luke's reassurance that he'd be leaving in the next 15 minutes. Ashton took an Uber to a corner about a block from the hotel. He walked the rest of the way and when he got to the front counter said that he had a reservation for Daniel Pike. He got the key, and when he got to the room, a wave of nerves rushed over him. It'd been over a month since he'd had sex with Luke, with anyone actually. Luke had probably been with people since and Ashton didn't want Luke to think Ashton had been waiting just for him. It was hard to find good-looking gay guys that weren't blabbermouths. 

Ashton pulled the two condom packets and the little tube of Lube out of his pocket and put them on the bedside table. About 15 minutes later Luke arrived and immediately shrugged off his jacket and pulled Ashton up and into a kiss. They started undressing each other, and neither said a word until they had both cum and Ashton was getting up to shower.

"How many shows did you guys have here," Luke asked sitting up and watching Ashton's naked bum as he moved toward the bathroom. 

"Three, originally only one but it sold out, and so we organised another, and then it sold out, so we released another, and it sold out as well, so it's been pretty hectic, what about you guys?" Ashton asked from his spot playing with the shower temperature.

"Oh yeah we have a free night tonight and then two small shows at the theatre on twenty-second," Luke told him, blush on his cheeks 

"We played there last time we were here; the staff are so nice and chill. You'll have great shows," Ashton promised smiling over his shoulder before climbing in the shower. 

After Ashton showered so did Luke, and they both climbed into bed. It was weird, Ashton knew that ordinarily after a fuck like that he would be gone, but he liked Luke as a person. Not boyfriend material, he was way too young and seemed far more into casual sex than Ashton; but he was nice nonetheless. 

"I'm glad you're staying, I don't like this hotel room, it's creepy, and I can't be bothered going back to the other one." Luke sighed, pushing his head further back into his pillow. 

"Yeah, I'm too knackered to move, and I haven't gotten a text asking where I am so everyone's probably pissed off their tits," Ashton laughed rolling over to face Luke. 

"Why didn't you just say you were going to shag someone?" Luke asks, rolling his head to the side to look at Ashton. 

"Well for one that would be way too big of a coincidence, and two, those three know me too well. I never go off and hook up with people; it'd be suspicious." Ashton laughed, trying as he may to sound flippant.

"Why don't you hook up with anyone? You guys have groupie wanna be's galore," Luke asked, he was looking at Ashton with soft, tired eyes, interested but half just wanting to fall asleep. 

"Gay guys have big mouths, and it's different I guess. When girls say they've slept with me people only half believe them and it doesn't matter because straight's okay but when guys say it people seem to consider it more, ya know?" Ashton sighed letting his eyes close. 

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I normally sleep with girls more, to be honest, it's easier I guess, no need to hide it. And obviously, I like it, but yeah they run their mouths a lot too," 

"I rely on them running their mouths, if girls didn't lie about sleeping with me I would seem like the lamest band member ever," Ashton chuckled and opened his eyes to look at Luke. 

"So what you're saying is, you are the lamest band member ever?" Luke said a grin sliding onto his face. 

Ashton rolled his eyes and rolled over, so his back was facing Luke, "goodnight Luke." 

When Ashton woke the next morning at nine, he quickly wrote Luke a note not wanting to wake him, partly out of politeness but mostly because he didn't know what he'd say. 

_Luke,_

_Forgot to tell you our flight was at 12, I'll see you next crossover_

_Ash xx_


	5. 0.5

"Hey dude, did you ever get around to asking Luke if it was all good if I have his number?" Michael asked as they sat down on the dressing room couch. 

"Uh yeah, sorry I forgot. I'll text it to you now." Ashton said not really thinking much about it as he took another bite of his pizza. 

"Nice, thanks, man. He is pretty fit, isn't he?" Michael asked. 

Ashton chuckled, "If you're a teenage girl I guess," 

**New Message**  

_Michael asked for your number again, said you were hot_

**Puke Hemmings**

_Well, I can really only fuck one of you now can't I? :/_

**New Message**

_Oh so if it were an option you'd have both of us, would you?_

**Puke Hemmings**

_I picked you from the get-go, you loser_

**Puke Hemmings**

_He just texted me, wants to have a jam session_

**Puke Hemmings**

_I accidentally mentioned the crossover, fuck_

**New Message**

_Better make sure you leave plenty of time for us to 'catch up' too_

**Puke Hemmings**

_As if I'm gonna spend all my time strumming guitars with Michael when I could be having you strum me_

**New Message**

_If anyone ever reads these messages, they are going to be horrified, and while I am good at strumming I'm better at banging ;)_

**Puke Hemmings**

_Look I've gotta give you that one, you are a good bang_

**Puke Hemmings**

_But look I'll make sure we don't waste the whole day, I'll just say 'hey look, mate, it's great to catch up again, and all but I have a bird down here I wanna catch up with.'_

**New Message**

_'mate' and 'bird' you live  in California that just sounds suspicious, they'll know whoever you're seeing is British which is odd because we are IN AMERICA_

**Puke Hemmings**

_Clearly, we text too often. Okay, 'hey is it all cool if I duck off a bit early today, been chatting a girl up here is all, *casual laugh*_

**New Message**

_'*casual laugh*' what are you a lizard man who has to plan his social interactions down to punctuating stuff with laughs._

**Puke Hemmings**

_Shut up; I want Michael to think I'm not a douche is all_

**New Message**

_Do you plan your interactions with me down to the letter?_

**Puke Hemmings**

_LEAVE ME ALONE_

**New Message**

_I'm changing your contact name_

**Lizard Man**

_What to???_

**New Message**

_'Lizard Man'_


	6. 0.6

**New Message**

_What are you up to tonight?_

_**Lizard Man** _

_Hopefully seeing you if Michael and I don't end up here for ages_

**New Message**

_Is Mike already at your hotel?_

_**Lizard Man** _

_Yeah he's pretty keen, said something about you guys needing another few songs to fill out your next album_

**New Message**

_Yeah we really do, need something boppy to release as a single actually_

_**Lizard Man** _

_Well we're working on it *thumbs up emoji*_

Ashton thought it was best to leave it there and went for a scroll through his phone, favouriting, retweeting and liking across his social media. He was paying a whole lot of attention until he got to Michael's post on Instagram.

"Eh, you don't see me posting stuff all the time trying to make out like Luke and I are so close," Ashton grumbled as he got up and swept his keys off the table and headed straight down the hall to Nat and Lee's room. 

He knocked and Lee answered the door after only a few seconds, "Ash, mate what's up?"

"Nothing just bored, and my guitar got packed in with the tour stuff so I can't Jam," Ashton groaned.  

"I don't know how Michael managed to get his guitar out without losing a hand, the stagies are getting real sick of our shit," Lee laughed and moved out of the doorway, Ashton came into the room seeing Nat at the back of the room reading a magazine.  

She didn't look up but said something in Cantonese, Ashton could make out a word or two simply from hanging around the two so much.  One of the words was a curse, and the other was the word for guitar. They'd been trying for years to teach Michael and Ash Cantonese, but they always ended up busy, so nothing stuck for long. Ash got pretty good for a while last year but then he stopped using it, and it was gone. 

"Nat, Ash is here don't be rude," Lee chastised throwing a scrunched up piece of paper at her butt. 

"Sorry, Ash didn't even think," She smiled finally looking up from her magazine. 

"Don't worry I got the general gist," Ashton laughed, moving to sit on the end of Nat's bed. 

"We really need to work on your Cantonese so we can have secret conversations without Michael," Nat laughs.

"Better yet let's learn Italian or something, and then we can cut Lee out too," Ashton laughed throwing Lee a cheeky look.  

"Speaking of Michael,"  Lee said ignoring Ashton's comment, "Isn't he with Luke Hemmings today?" 

Ashton said nothing and let Nat take the conversation, "We should like all catch-up and, write some stuff together some time, they seem really chill," 

Ashton hummed his agreement, getting up and looking through the mini-fridge on the other side of the room. 

"They have a lot of the same fans as us, I think the fans would be crazy happy if we did a collab of some form," Lee added. 

"Yeah and I think I could work my magic and get Calum out on a date with Ash," Nat said with a wicked smile. 

Ashton involuntarily flushed bright pink, this was far too close to the actual truth, "Maybe I'm more interested in Terry," he said shrugging his shoulders. 

Lee raised an eyebrow and Nat made an unintentional spluttering noise, "He's like 20 years older than you," she protested.

Ashton laughed and Lee joined in, Nat, however, rolled her eyes and returned to the original topic, "So you definitely wouldn't mind a nice slice of Calum Hood ass," Nat continued, and Ashton rolled his eyes. 

Lee interrupted them, "leave him alone, just cause there's a cute guy in the other band doesn't mean Ashton needs to date him," 

"Thank you, stop perpetuating gay stereotypes, NAT," Ashton chided jokingly.

"Whatever, you know it's only cause you haven't been on a date in ages and you won't come out."

"Well I just can't imagine it being easy and or great for business, maybe if I fall in love," Ashton said with a sarcastic eye roll. 

"Well it wasn't easy for me, but it was worth it, and it helped a lot of people," Nat said matter-of-factly 

"Why didn't you suggest Luke? He's cute too," Lee added, trying to avoid an argument he'd heard a thousand times. 

"He's so straight it hurts," Nat said, and Ashton had to use all his willpower not to laugh out loud. 

Lee rolled his eyes and got up and went to the bathroom, "I think he might be sick of our shit," Nat said, "we should text Mike and see how they're going with our new song,"

Before Ashton could reply she had her phone out tapping away, "Michael said they want some opinions and we should head over to Luke's hotel," 

"We should all go that way? instead of them co- oh whatever lets put clothes on and go," Ashton conceded. 

It didn't take long and they were all walking into the lobby of the hotel and being directed into a meeting room not far from the kitchens, Ashton wanted to put off seeing Luke a little longer if he could possibly manage it. He waited until they got right by the kitchen doors and wordlessly left the group entering the kitchen, there were only 2 people in the kitchen a young man maybe 22 at the very most and an older man about 50 at the youngest. As soon as Ashton stepped in the door the older man's eyes snapped straight up from his chopping board and locked with his. Ashton  _knew_ he was going to be kicked out on his ass, he could feel it. He opened his mouth to apologise but the older man beat him to it. 

"You're Ashton Irwin aren't you?" Ashton nodded slowly in response, "You're in Plastic Announcement right?" another nod, "My brother's Jerry Equin, ya know from  _Car Keys and Doorjams._ Anyway, he said he met you guys back when you started at the record label in 2012; he always tells me when you've released a new album, some brilliant stuff by the way." 

Ashton blushed, "Oh wow, I remember running into him and being like 'this is my first day in LA and I just met Jerry Equin, and he's never gonna remember me, but this is the best day ever',"

The other man grinned, "Well I'll be sure to let him know you're a fan next time he calls, anyway what're you in here for?" 

"I'm meeting some people here, and I just needed a few minutes to myself before I spend hours surrounded by people," Ashton admitted.

He and Ashton talked for a for more minutes as Ashton tried to describe the situation to the best of his ability without insinuating anything. Jerry's brother seemed very chill and incredibly understanding considering Ashton had let himself into the kitchen.

"Well, I may as well give you something to take back, so you have a reason for your delay," While the man who, Ashton now realised he didn't know the name of rummaged through the cold room Ashton stood awkwardly outside. 

As the man returned from the cold room with a tray full of finger sandwiches covered in cling wrap, "I forgot to ask you your name earlier, I feel terrible," Ashton said laughing and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

"David," he paused for a moment, "Equin, obviously," he laughed. 

"Well thank you, David. If you're ever in London feel free to look me up and tell Jerry, I said hey," Ashton smiled as David handed him the tray. 

"All good, I might see you around Ashton," 

Ashton and David exchanged more thanks back and forth before they both decided they really needed to get going. 

When Ashton finally entered the meeting room the others were laughing, they all looked up as he entered, "we were just saying that you have a talent for getting lost," Michael said chuckling. 

"This time was different," He paused very briefly and gave Luke a pointed but private look, "I had a much greater purpose, food," Ashton smirked placing the tray on the table. 

"How did you get food at  _my_  hotel?" Luke asked accusatorily. 

"Jerry Equin's brother works in the kitchen here," Ashton knew what he was inferring, but Plastic Announcement  _was_ more popular and more successful (so far) and he sort of maybe wanted to appear cooler than he really was to Luke. 

Everyone gave Ashton a surprised look except Michael who gave him a questioning one but said nothing.


	7. 0.7

Ashton was tipsy when he got to Luke's hotel room after they'd finished jamming Ashton and Lee had hit the bar pretty hard. Neither had said why they were there, and the other didn't ask they just chatted had a few drinks and both left the hotel. 

So when Luke opened his hotel door the first thing out of Ashton's mouth was, "fuck you looked good tonight," before pushing Luke in and attaching their lips. 

Luke pulled back chuckling, "If you think I looked good tonight you should see me perform," 

"I have, London, last year, didn't know who you were, only knew the band and I still wanted to fuck you," Ashton attached his lips to Luke's again, he was done with talking. He knew that he was tipsy enough that he would say something dumb, saying Luke was hot was as dumb as Ashton felt like getting this evening. He started trying to walk them toward the bed but stepped on Luke's foot. Luke clearly didn't appreciate it because he picked Ashton up and he naturally wrapped his legs and the one arm that was wasn't in Luke's hair was around his back.

Luke took them to the bed and once they were lying down Ashton flipped them over so he was on top. He pulled away from Luke's lips, Luke tried to pull him back down but Ashton resisted. He undid Luke's belt and pulled his cock from his underwear and pants, it was only semi-hard so Ashton spat in his hand and started trying to get Luke fully hard. Luke was lied back flat on the bed with his eyes closed, breathing semi-shallowly. Ashton could already feel his dick was not going to play ball tonight. he tried to rub his clothed dick against Luke's leg, it was sort of helping. Once Luke's dick was hard Ashton took it into his mouth and started bobbing quickly, maybe if he could get Luke to cum in his mouth he wouldn't have to explain that he was more than tipsy and probably shouldn't be here. 

Luke was letting out low breathy moans, but his eyes were still closed. He could obviously feel Ashton trying to get off on his leg and didn't care, and maybe if Ashton were sober he would have been embarrassed. Luke bucked his hips up and hit the back of Ashton's throat, Ashton choked and his eyes started to water. He felt a hand touch his cheek softly. Ashton lifted his eyes and saw Luke looking at him with his mouth slightly open. Ashton simply wiped his eyes with the back of left hand and kept going. Luke moaned low and came not long after in Ashton's mouth. 

"Fuck, I thought you'd pull up. Come here, I'll get you off," Luke puffed out sitting up and pulling Ashton closer. 

"I can't," Ashton whined, his head dizzying as he sat up. 

"Why not? Are you alright?" Luke asked confused moving closer to Ashton. 

He let his head fall onto Luke's head mumbling his predicament under his breath. "What?" Luke asked. 

"I'm a little tipsy, I, I can't get it up," Ashton blushed deeply. 

"A little," Luke laughed, "You can't get hard, obviously you're more than a little pissed, you should have said something, you shouldn't have sucked me off, I'm sorry." 

"I'm not drunk, promise," Ashton said seriously. 

"Babe, you are, it's fine. You should have just said, I'm not going to make you have sex with me." 

"I wanted to I swear," 

Luke just laughed and pulled Ashton down to lie on the bed next to him, "just sleep it off," 

❆ ❆ ❆ ❆

**New Message**

_What's under the covers?_

**Lizard Man**  

_Oh fuck, no. Not this early in the day I just got rid of my morning wood_

**New Message**

_So I shouldn't get any further out of bed? :/_

_**Lizard Man**_  

_Fuck yes,  please. You can't not now that you've started_

**New Message**

_**Lizard Man**_  

_How long until the next crossover?_

**New Message**

_Not too long now_

_**Lizard Man**_  

_I wanna fuck you till you can't walk_

**New Message**

_Oh, where'd this aggressive Luke come from?_

_**Lizard Man**_   

_Shut up, are you playing with yourself?_

**New Message**

_I've already played with myself this morning, I just felt like teasing you. Used my dildo._

_**Lizard Man**_  

_The suction cup one or the other one?_

**New Message**

_Suction cupped it to the wall in the shower_

_**Lizard Man**_  

_And you didn't take pictures why?_

**New Message**

_Was too busy moaning you name_

_**Lizard Man**_  

_Ugh for fuck sake, facetime exists_

**New Message**

Are you playing with yourself?

_**Lizard Man**_  

_Obviously, but I have to hide in the stage managers bathroom_

**New Message**

_OOOh sneaking around, HOT_

_**Lizard Man** _

_You're dead when I see you next_

**New Message**

_Come on Daddy?  Don't you like being teased sometimes? Daddy's gonna cum either way right?_  

_**Lizard Man** _

_I'm so mad that, that helped me cum. I hate you_

**New Message**

_So can I have Terry and Calum's numbers I wanna text them about some songs and stuff_

_**Lizard Man** _

_We just finished sexting /you being a prat, and now you want my band mates numbers? Really you couldn't have waited?_

**New Message**

_I knew I would forget to ask otherwise_

Luke sent the numbers a few moments later 

**New Message**

_It's so hard to sext with someone called Lizard Man honestly_

**New Message**

_Hey Calum, it's Ashton from Plastic Announcement, Luke gave me your number!_

**Cal H**

_Hey man! Good to hear from you, thought you and Luke were gonna run off and make your own band ahahah_

**New Message**

_Oh god no, I don't know how you put up with him all the time lol_

**Cal H**

_He's actually missing in action at the moment,  but he's a horrible snorer_

Ashton sniggered at the fact that Calum had noticed Luke's disappearance and the fact that he too knew Luke was an obnoxious snorer

**New  Message**

_Sounds like Michael, Nat and Lee are silent little lambs but Michael sounds like someone's starting a lawn mower_

**Cal H**

_a_ _hahaha_ _he seems the type honestly, you guys end up in a bus a fair bit when you're in the UK though, don't you? That'd suck with him around_

**New Message**  

_Yeah we tend to do the bus thing in the UK makes the fans nostalgic, and generally me too... for a peaceful nights sleep_

**Cal  H**

_lmao, we did the bus thing for like weekend trips to shows when we were younger, I miss it a bit actually._

**New Message**

_I guess you guys weren't together too long before you hit it big on Youtube so no need to worry with the busses and that crap_

**Cal H**

_Yeah it was great, but we haven't really stopped since tbh_

**New Message**

_Yeah we were a bit like that for a while, it's exhausting and you all lowkey wanna kill each other and the fans just like don't seem to get tired which is great, but like it sucks UGH you know what I mean right?_

**Cal H**

_exactly how you feel man, I think we might actually get a break after this tour though,  which would be brilliant_

**New Message**

_I'm sure it won't be a break-break, there will be music to write and hearts to break_

**Lizard Man**

_Stop flirting with Calum!_

**New Message**

_Over your dead body x_


	8. 0.8

"I'm ducking out to catch up with Ashley, if you need me, call me," Ashton called to Michael, he stopped by the mirror and checked himself out. Leather jacket, under it a  bright red taffeta button-up shirt, black jeans, a plain black belt and red and black cowboy boots with a rose up the side. Ashton knew he looked good. He knew Luke was going to be biting at the bit to get this top off him. 

Ashton slipped into the uber, his leg jiggling slightly. This was the first time Ashton was going to be seen with Luke. There would be wild innuendo, just like there had been with Luke and Michael. Ashton was nervous, he hadn't been tied to anyone in a long time and even though he wasn't out he was in a band, and that's just how things tended to play out. 

Would it make Luke uncomfortable? 

"Ah, sir we're here," 

Ashton looked up and met his uber driver's eyes in the rearview mirror, "Thanks mate, have a good rest of your day hey," 

After Ashton got out of the car, he quickly pulled out his phone and shot of a message to Ashley, 

**New Message**

_Hey, you still all good with the story?_

**Ash**

_Course babe, you came over, and I wasn't there cause I'd gone to Luke's when we got back I had to go to the studio, so ya'll hung out. I seriously think you guys are over thinking this tho xx_

**New Message**

_Makes me feel better tho, thanks x_

Ashton made his way the rest of the way down the street and into the cafe they were supposed to meet at, Luke was in the back of the cafe with a beanie on and two mugs of coffee. One in his hands and the other across from him,  a place keeper for a person to come.

Ashton gave a small wave as Luke looked up, pulling the mug from his lips to smile at Ashton. He was looking quite soft today, Ashton guessed because he was comfortable here just like Ashton must have looked in London. He still had a smidge of eyeliner on, possibly left over from last nights show,  but Ashton wanted to hope, to dream even that it had been put on for his benefit. Luke was wearing much more casual clothes than Ashton had ever seen him in, black, skinny jeans and a soft pink hoodie. 

"Finally in my territory," Luke grinned as Ashton cautiously joined him at the table.

"I thought the whole of America was your territory," Ashton said rolling his eyes and raising his eyebrows at the coffee in front of him.

Luke ignored his comment,  "it's all yours," 

Ashton silently resented the mug, he hated coffee, but he wasn't going to say anything. Luke had been kind and thought to order for him. He started telling Ash about something Calum had said, and Ashton had taken a few sips of his drink before realising he was drinking a warm and deliciously creamy hot chocolate. He unintentionally let out a small surprised sound. 

"What? Terry chugging a forty isn't really that surprising," Luke said looking up with a furrowed brow. 

"No! Sorry, not that I just didn't realise you remembered I hate coffee," 

"You thought I'd ordered you a coffee and you were just gonna drink it?" Luke laughed. 

"It seemed rude to say anything," Ashton conceded a light blush creeping onto his cheeks, but Ashton ignored it well. 

"You're so British," Luke laughed. 

"If I were truly British I would have demanded a tea as a replacement," Ashton quipped, pointing his nose into the air. 

Luke started laughing again, "It's always so weird to me seeing you in person," Luke said smiling before taking another sip from his mug. 

"Is it because you're my number one fan? Because I'm even better looking in person? Maybe it's that my charm comes across so much better in person?" Ashton went to continue on his conceded tangent but was interrupted by Luke. 

"No, I just don't know many people that are the same in real life as they appear to their fans. You're genuinely this nice aren't you?" 

Ashton fought back a blush, "Maybe I still consider you a fan," he stated a mischevious twinkle in his eye, this time before Luke could say anything Ashton continued in a more serious tone. "I would say the same for you, but you are much funnier, and I guess in a way friendlier than your fan facing self," Ashton said feeling bold. 

"I guess that's a compliment, in a very roundabout way," 

"It wasn't supposed to be, roundabout that is. You can't give them everything all the time." Ashton looked into his mug trying to keep the solemn tone out of his voice and avoid the look he knew would creep onto his face. 

"I know what you mean," Luke said with a sigh, he lifted his mug and tilted his head back finishing the dregs. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah," Ashton lied and sadly left his half-drunk mug on the table as they left out the back door to wait for an uber. 

When they got to Luke's, Ashton couldn't help but be impressed, it wasn't as expensive looking as Ashton's place in London, but it was all big windows with no curtains, and open plan living and Ashton liked it a lot.

Luke led Ashton to his bedroom and Ashton jumped on the bed, "So this is where  _the_  Luke Hemmings makes  _the_ magic happen," Ashton laughed lightly.

Luke climbed on the bed crawling toward Ashton, and when he got to him, he started kissing down his neck, open-mouthed kisses that left too much saliva behind to be innocent. 

"Don't leave any marks," Ashton said letting a giggle slip. 

Luke ignored Ashton's comment and moved his hands down to unbutton Ashton's shirt, "love this shirt, looks hot on you," Ashton internally high-fived himself for his choice. 

Once the shirt was undone Luke moved to the pants unbuttoned and then unzipped, and then Luke pulled them down with two quick movements and over Ashton's still socked feet. Then the socks and then Luke sighed contentedly as he looked Ashton over. 

"If you're going to do something, do it, or I'm going for a cold shower," Ashton said sitting up slightly. Luke ignored him again and moved up to Ashton's neck again. "What are you a vampire? You've never sucked on my neck so much," 

Ashton pushed Luke away a little and sat up connecting their lips; he pulled Luke's hoodie up from the hem. Their mouths separated briefly for the fabric to pass over Luke's head and then they went straight back to what was possibly Ashton's new favourite sport. 

They kissed slowly for a long time, much longer than Ashton expected but he still didn't want to stop. Now and then one would leave the other's lips to mouth at their jaw or neck but inevitably would be drawn back up to the others mouth again. It ended in nothing more than messy handjobs and more kissing. 

After Ashton had showered, Luke went in, and Ashton began to make something to eat, helping himself to what little food the taller boy had in his kitchen. 

When Luke came out in just a towel and found Ashton plating up pasta, Ashton could see he wanted to protest the use of his kitchen but stopped short when Ashton put a bowl in front of him. 


	9. 0.9

**New Message**

_Maybe we should tell our band mates soon. they're gonna be steamed when they find out_

**Lizard Man**

_But sneaking around is so hot_

**New Message**

_LUKE!_

**Lizard Man**

_I don't know, I don't think Terry would care, but Cal thinks you guys are really good friends I think he'd be annoyed he didn't know_

**New Message**

_We ARE good friends he's gonna be more annoyed the longer we lie_

**Lizard Man**

_Eh_

**New Message**

_Michael wouldn't be happy he wants to fuck you_

**Lizard Man**

_No, he doesn't!!_

**New Message**

_Yes he's got such a thing for you, and he always brings you up_

**Lizard Man**

_We're pretty chummy now; maybe it's just that. You don't hear me getting all bothered whenever Cal talks about you, now do I?_

**New Message** _  
_

_Cal talks about me? Omg we're best friends now_

**Lizard Man**

_omfg be friends with people in your own band_

**New Message**

_It's getting late in the tour so I lowkey wanna fight them all_

**Lizard Man**

_Eugh_

**New Message**

_Anyway went shopping today_

**Lizard Man**

_Yeah and?_

**New Message**

 

**Lizard Man**

_Holy fuck_

**New Message**

_Guess this means you have to bottom for me xx_


	10. 1.0

Luke looked Ashton up and down standing across from him, he'd really gone all out for Luke, soft pink panties with a garter belt attached to a set of matching stockings.

Luke looked Ashton up and down standing across from him, he'd really gone all out for Luke, soft pink panties with a garter belt attached to a set of matching stockings  
Ashton did a little comic twirl, "These are so cute oh my god, " Luke said as he walked closer playing with the hem of the belt as he got closer. "You can't expect to top after this,"

Ashton stepped back moving toward the clothes he'd just taken off, "this is your weird kink, not mine, I'll just head back to my hotel," Ashton said picking up his jeans.

"No, no, no," Luke said moving quickly toward Ashton, "alright, once in the panties then when they're off, this ass is yours," he conceded.

He smiled and without warning jumped up, Luke caught him just in time and Ashton wrapped his legs and arms around Luke. Ashton started kissing Luke's neck, little nips in-between open-mouthed kisses Luke didn't wait before walking Ashton toward the bed in the middle of the room. 

Ashton whined slightly as Luke pushed him further up the bed, and Ashton sat there annoyed waiting for Luke to undress. Once Luke was entirely naked he climbed onto the bed sitting near Ashton's feet, he put the two condoms and the few sachets of lube he had on the bed.

Luke pushed Ashton's knees apart, Ashton usually would have complained about Luke taking so long, but this was Luke's fantasy, and he would indulge him. Luke leant in and mouthed at the fabric over Ashton's cock, his hands trailing up to play with the top of the garter belt, pulling it away from Ashton's skin slightly and letting it snap back into place. He then moved Ashton's legs so he could pull the underwear off, but he left the garter belt and stockings in place. One hand went to his cock and the other held Ashton's leg in place as he started to lick at his hole. 

When Ashton made a sharp intake of breath Luke spoke, "you're very well behaved today," Luke hummed before licking again at Ashton's taint. 

"I'm just trying to be good for Daddy," Ashton said voice slightly breathy. 

Luke let out a loud moan and left Ashton's hole to get the lube, he used half a sachet on his finger and pressed into Ashton, he moaned as soon as Luke's finger entered. Finally, Ashton hoped Luke would pick up the pace. Luke continued to stroke his cock and finger Ashton first slow and teasing and then out of nowhere adding another finger. Ashton inhaled sharply but said nothing again. 

Luke added a third finger without saying anything not too long after, and Ashton really wanted to make a snippy remark but held himself back again. Finally Luke moved, so his lubed and now condom covered cock was at Ashton's entrance and pushed in, they both let out loud deep moans. Luke started thrusting in and out and then remembered Ashton's cock, he spat on his hand and began to work on Ashton's cock as he thrust. Finally, Ashton's moans couldn't be kept back, he moaned loud and low over and over as Luke thrust in and out, and Ashton came first, as usual. Luke pulled out knowing Ashton would be annoyed otherwise and started to jerk his cock but Ashton sat up and came over taking Luke's cock and putting it in his mouth, taking it all the way in and then quickly pulling back over and over and Ashton could tell Luke was getting close, so he pulled off. 

"Cum for me Daddy," Ashton said voice rough and breathy. 

Before Luke couldn't stop himself, he came all over Ashton's face, as soon as his orgasm was over he looked down to apologise and make sure he hadn't gotten anything in his eyes. Ashton had his eyes closed and flicked them open when he felt Luke's eyes on him. 

"You do not get to cum on my face whenever you feel like now, just letting you know," Ashton said getting up and moving around Luke and off the bed. 

"I was just going to apologise for that," Luke said finally moving off the bed and looking for a towel. 

"Don't apologise I wanted you to," Ashton hummed.

"You were really weird today," Luke said, and before Ashton could reply he continued, "not that I didn't enjoy the sex, was just weird," 

Ashton walked towards him, "Well we're playing out your fantasy, I wanted it to be perfect," Ashton said, kissing Luke right by the mouth. 

"Well, I prefer it when you talk, but you have ruined lingerie for every other person in existence, I only ever wanna see you in it from now on," 

"You don't have to flirt with me, we already had sex," Ashton laughed, walking over to the mini-fridge and grabbing two bottles of water. 

They stripped the bed of the cum covered sheets (and Ashton) and laid there talking about what they had and hadn't liked about the sex. Ashton conceded that he only liked calling Luke daddy because Luke liked it not because it was a kink of his, Luke said again that he preferred when Ashton talked more, 'was like having sex with a doll' he'd said. They laughed at other weird things they'd tried with other people and what they still wanted to try. 

Eventually, after an hour or so Ashton disappeared and fifteen minutes later returned and said, "There's a spa bath in the bathroom, plenty of room in it," 

"Alright," Luke said rolling his eyes and got up to follow Ashton in, the spa had water and plenty of bubbles but wasn't full, and Luke guessed that was so they could fit too. Ashton climbed in, and Luke followed, It was a decent size and had little spots where your bum was supposed to go, Ashton thought this would be enough to stop them from slipping and sliding. 

As soon as Luke sat down Ashton was kissing him; he would have been on Luke's lap if they hadn't been in the water. Ashton started working Luke's dick in his hand, and Luke let out little moans. 

Luke separated his mouth from Ashton's "Not too much more, you better open me up or I'll cum again,"

Ashton did what he was told and sat up slightly so he could reach over the side of the tub to get the condom and Lube, "You're going to have to sit up and bend over, out of the water so I can open you up," Ashton told him and Luke did as he was told. Ashton put some of the lube on his finger and slowly pushed it in, "You're tense, relax, or it's going to hurt," Ashton paused, "wait you've done this before right?" Ashton asked. 

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't let you take my bottom virginity without telling you," Luke said, voice strained. 

"Just relax a bit, I won't put any more in without telling you okay?" Ashton said running one hand caringly down Luke's back. 

Luke did relax a little, and Ashton started working one finger in and out, and Luke relaxed more and more, even little moans began to leave his mouth. "I'm going to put in another," Luke's hole tensed and then untensed, and Ashton put in the second finger with little resistance. He started to move them both and even scissors his fingers apart a little and Luke moaned low and rough, Ashton was getting so hard from Luke's moans. "Alright one more and then it'll be my dick," Ashton said a light laugh following. 

The third finger went in with more resistance than the last, but it still fit and if they fit Ashton's cock would too. He worked Luke until he was really moaning. Finally, he was enjoying himself, and Ashton felt proud. This wasn't just about him getting to fuck Luke; it was about them both enjoying themselves. 

"You're going to need to fuck me soon, or I'll come from just this," Luke moaned. 

Ashton pulled his fingers out and tapped Luke so he would know to turn over. While Luke sat down, Ashton put on the condom and when he looked back up Luke had sat in the weird spa seat. Ashton pulled him further down into the seat. Then through the murky water, Ashton found his hole and gently pushed in, Luke winced but less than when he'd taken the three fingers. 

"All good?" Ashton asked looking Luke in the eye.

"Yeah," Luke breathed. Ashton took that as a cue to start moving, he had a hand on either side of Luke clenching the bathtub, and Luke had his hands linked around Ashton's back and shoulder. They both knew if they slipped it would kill the mood. Ashton thrust in and out of Luke and with his cock still untouched, Luke let out pornographic moans. 

"Fuck I wanna cum so bad," Luke moaned, Ashton sped up, and as he shifted position, he finally hit Luke's prostate, an obscene moan leaving Luke's mouth. He hit it once more, and Luke came with another loud shout. 

Ashton went to pull out, but Luke stopped him, "I wanna know what it feels like, keep going," Ashton didn't need to be told twice he really wanted to cum, he thrust into Luke another half a dozen times before he came too. 

Ashton took the condom off and threw it out of the tub before he slumped his head onto Luke's shoulder, Luke grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to sit on his lap. Ashton sighed leaning his head back on Luke's shoulder and letting his eyes close. 

"I'd only bottomed once before, and it was terrible. He didn't prep me enough, and it hurt, like a lot," Luke confessed. 

"I guessed as much, I tried as hard as I could to be gentle and to let you know everything I was doing," Ashton said, not opening his eyes. 

"I'm sorry about not telling you when I was going to put something in earlier; I just was hoping you'd have some snarky comment like you normally do," 

"Are you serious?" Ashton said opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Luke. "You wanted me to say something I held back the whole damn time cause I thought you wanted some weird submissive thing going on," 

Luke laughed, "No I just like the panties, actually you're the only guy I've seen in panties in real life, but I don't know it's just sexy the same way it is on women," 

"Ew girls, is the panty thing a bisexual thing? Because I have never had a gay man ask me to do this," 

"Don't know, never had sex with a bisexual guy before, well at least they weren't bisexual at the time," 

Ashton and Luke chuckled, and Ashton could feel the rumble of Luke's laugh on his back which relaxed him even more, so they stayed there, in the gross cummy water and just relaxed.


	11. 1.1

It'd been a month or so since the last crossover, and that was it, no more crossovers. Ashton and Luke hadn't spoken about what they'd do when there were no more crossovers, and the night in the tub had not ended with a goodbye. So they continued to text and chat like normal, but both knew it would be bizarre if they were to start flying across the world once the tour was over to have sex. No one had said anything though. 

**Lizard Man**

_I'm so horny; if I don't see you again soon I'm going to have to have sex with Calum *vomit face*_

**New Message**

_Oh okay, I'm supposed to believe you're not hooking up with anyone else._

Ashton hadn't for one moment believed what they were doing was monogamous, that didn't mean Ashton had been with anyone else, he could barely get people before Luke anyway. But also because it just didn't feel right to him. He'd never been the type to have more than one person. Between his, one night stands had been vast expanses of time so that an odd unjustified guilt didn't eat away at him. He, however, was not going to pretend he didn't think Luke was still playing the field, selling his wild oats as it were. That didn't mean Ashton loved the idea or that he liked to think about who else was sharing their bed. 

**Lizard Man**

_I'm not seeing anyone else Ash, are you?_

**New Message**

_No, I just assumed I wouldn't be the only one you're shagging at the moment_

**Lizard Man**

_Oh as if, you're sleeping with someone else and you wanted me to be as well so you wouldn't feel bad_

**New Message**

_I'm seriously not; I just assumed you would be with someone else, you don't seem the one person at a time kind of guy Luke_

Ashton was fuming; how dare Luke think he was that scheming, he barely had time for Luke little alone anyone else. 

**Lizard Man**

_You're always talking to Calum; it's always 'oh hey guess what Calum said' 'Calum said the funniest thing' 'how's Calum' like come on if you're not sleeping with him too then you're at least in love with him._

**New Message**

_What about Michael? You blew off having sex with me to hang out with Michael, apparently didn't need it from me if you were getting it from somewhere else, and might I remind you I'm the one that said we should tell our friends and you said no, why? Because you didn't want Michael to find out? I didn't care what Calum thought._

**Lizard Man**

_Are you back on this fucking Michael thing again? Michael isn't even my type_

**New Message**

_Oh, I'm sorry is it a girl you're fucking? Is that why you're so upset?_

**Lizard Man**

_Oh fuck off, you could have just told me you're sleeping with someone else I wouldn't have cared, the thing that annoys me is how secretive you are._

They were both so angry neither of their arguments made any sense, and they were going in circles until finally Ashton muted Luke and stormed out of his room and into the communal living area. The massive four bedroom apartment in the hotel complex wasn't enough room for Ashton to get any fresh air but he knew if he went outside and were spotted in this rage of his it would only mean bad news. 

"Jesus Christ Ashton you look like you're fit to blow your top," Michael said, Ashton knew Michael would never sleep with Luke if Ashton were sleeping with him, but Luke probably didn't even tell him, Ashton should have told him the truth. 

"It's nothing just something dumb some people said online, I just need to cool down," Ashton said through gritted teeth. 

"Hey well, whatever you do you won't take it out on us will you?" Michael asked jokingly putting his hands up in defence.

Ashton sighed, "I won't Michael, I promise," It's all my fault anyway he thought to himself.


	12. 1.2

Michael and Ashton had been sitting on the couch, Ashton watching Michael play fortnite in relative silence until Michael broke the silence, "So have you heard from Cal or Luke lately?"

Ashton held back a sigh, "Not Luke, but I've been chatting to Cal a fair bit," 

"I've never had much to do with him, but I've been talking to Luke a bit lately," Michael responded. Ashton snarkily thought to himself ' _I didn't even ask_ '.

"Cal's nice you should chat with him, he's got shit loads of funny stories," Ashton said, coasting around talking about Luke again. 

The silence began again and remained for another twenty minutes. Finally, Michael got up to go to the toilet and Ashton got what he'd been waiting the last two hours for. A few minutes with Michael's phone, Ashton grabbed the phone and knew what the password would be, his dogs birthday. 

Ashton went straight to the text messages and saw 'Lucas <3',  _ugh_  he opened the texts to his worst nightmare... a picture of Michael's dick. Ashton leaves the app and locks the phone, shuddering again, he goes back to his chair and picks up his phone, texting Luke straight away 

**New Message**

_I cannot fucking believe it; it's been what? Three days? And you're already sexting fucking Michael._

**Dickhead**

_You're the one who cheated_

**New Message**

_We aren't even fucking together_

**Dickhead**

_Then why do you care at all?_

The anger bubbled in Ashton's chest like a pot on a stove; he was so angry because Luke was so fucking right. Ashton knew, fuck he knew why he cared and it was the stupidest thing he'd done in at least the last 2-3 years and that was catching feelings for someone you're  _just_  fucking. The anger simmered into a pool of sadness, what was he even supposed to say to Luke now. He had no right to be mad; Luke wasn't his and fuck at this rate he never would be. Michael came back into the room and started another match, and Ashton couldn't help but just stare at him. Michael had no idea, no freaking clue or he'd never do Ashton dirty like this. He was Ashton's brother, but Michael didn't know, maybe Michael and Luke were close to dating, maybe they were just fucking. It didn't matter because the pool had turned into a pit of quicksand, the more he thought about it, the more envious he was of Michael and the deeper he sank into this greedy, hateful emotion. Ashton couldn't live with Michael and Luke getting together, not if Luke didn't even know how Ashton felt. 

**New Message**

_Because I'm a fucking idiot who has feelings for you even though this is clearly not a feelings kind of relationship_


	13. 1.3

Luke didn't reply for two whole days, and every time Ashton's phone had buzzed in those two days he'd leapt for his phone until finally, Luke did reply.

**Dickhead**

_I wasn't sexting Michael by the way. You can ask him._

Ashton left his den he'd been in the past two days and went into the living room. Everyone was spread around doing various things.

"Hey Ash, you need to be packed and ready to leave by four, don't forget," Lee said once he noticed Ashton's presence, the others turned their heads to face him too. Ashton could tell they were worried, he never just folded in on himself like he had the past few days. He normally talked everything through with Nat, but this involved Michael to some degree, and he felt that it wasn't fair of him to expect anyone to come into this besides them. Michael apparently had no idea what Ashton's problem might be; he looked as confused and worried as the other two. 

Ashton nodded in response to Lee and went into the kitchen mainly to avoid the looks of his bandmates, but he also realised he hadn't eaten anything of real nutritional value recently. He made toast and could hear a hushed exchange of words in the room behind him, he heard people get up and leave, and he sighed. 

"Why haven't you told me what the problem is yet?" Nat asked, somehow she had silently approached Ashton from behind, he jumped a little, and she placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off gently and turned to face her, "it's- it's not something I can talk to anyone besides the person it involves about, and I just need to work up the courage, is all," Ashton sighed again. 

Nat sat herself up on the breakfast bar, "Who is it? How didn't we notice?" 

"I went to great lengths to make sure you wouldn't notice, I'm sorry, but it just wasn't something I wanted to share," Ashton admitted making sure his eyes met Nat's so she would know, he had his reasons. 

"Whoever it is," She paused, "Is it, Calum Hood?" Ashton rolled his eyes and shook his head, fuck no it was not Calum fucking Hood, "I'm so cross with them," 

"Don't be it's mostly my fault," Ashton admitted, "Sorry Nat, oddly enough I actually need Michael's guidance right now, once I figure out where I'm at we'll talk okay?"

"That's okay, he and Lee are out on the Balcony, I'll get Lee so you can be alone," She said giving Ashton a little smile and hoping down from her spot on the counter. 

Ashton made two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of toast and managed to walk them out to the balcony; he was shaking so bad from nerves he had no idea how he managed it, "Thanks for the hot chocolate man, Nat said you needed to talk, what's up?" Michael took the hot chocolate and the plate from Ashton so he could sit down. 

"Uhm," Ashton took a deep breath, "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you sexting with Luke Hemmings?" 

Michael choked on the hot chocolate in his mouth, "Oh no way, Luke is not my type. I've been sexting a guy named Lucas but like that's nothing serious. Why are you so worried? Does this having anything to do with why you've been so weird the past couple of days?" 

"Ugh yeah, I um have been sleeping with Luke whenever we've had crossovers with them," Ashton admitted not looking up from the mug in his hands. 

Michael choked again, "If you're sleeping with him why did you think I was? Why did you care?" Michael stopped, "Oh Ashton, you have feelings for him, for fuck sake. Does he know?" 

"Yeah, when I told him he just texted me and said that he hadn't been sexting you and that I should ask you about it. I don't know what to do Mike; this isn't what this was supposed to be. I totally freaked out on him, and I had no right, I had to know if you were seeing him too." 

"What would you have done if I'd said yes?" Michael asked, watching Ashton. 

"I would have said that it was random but funny and never spoken about it again," Ashton admitted. 

"You would have let me have him? What about you? Look at how much this has cut you up, you care about him a lot Ashton, and you need to talk to him, this isn't some dumb crush, you've been moping for days. I've never seen you like this." Michael told him sternly. 

"You're right, I'm gonna go talk to him right now," Ashton said getting up and taking his hot chocolate and untouched toast with him. 

"Don't forget four pm," Michael called after him. 

When Ashton got back to his room, he made a point of finishing his toast and his hot chocolate before texting Luke. 

**New Message**

_I'm sorry, I definitely became the crazy not-boyfriend-boyfriend. But so did you and I really think we should sort this out_

Ashton flicked his phone onto the other side of his bed as soon as he sent the text, dreading the response but even worse dreading no response. He waited maybe 5-10 minutes, which felt unimaginably long before he heard his phone ding. 

**:/**

_Yeah no, there are clearly some strings attached_

Ashton sighed, did Luke mean on Ashton's side? Or both? He groaned he was so over not knowing what he meant or what he wanted. 

**New Message**

_We really need to talk about this in person, but we don't crossover again. We finish up in London in a few months._

**:/**

_We only have a few weeks left; I'll come find you._

Ashton didn't want to push it, didn't know if this was a good thing or if Luke really meant that he'd literally come and find him in London or what, but a small amount of frustration and anxiousness left him.


	14. 1.4

False Prophecy had finished up touring about a month ago, and Plastic Announcement was playing one of their last shows in Tokyo. Ashton still hadn't properly spoken to Luke, he had hoped when he said he'd come to find him he'd meant sooner rather than later. Michael had been watching Ashton closely, teasing his antsiness but Michael seemed concerned more often than not. 

Whenever Ashton thought about Luke he got a pit in his stomach, this was why Michael seemed so concerned when False Prophecy was mentioned Ashton's lips tighten like a fish, and he conveniently found other things to talk about and other places to be. When Luke was mentioned, Ashton stayed silent; he never left the room he just sat and listened as if he expected someone to tell him something dreadful. Michael wondered if Ashton hasn't already invented a girlfriend for Luke to run away with, it seemed that was what Ashton was waiting to hear. 

He had been texting with Calum a fair bit but then Calum disappeared to god knows where on a songwriting trip and so when they texted it was always short, and Calum could offer no insight as to what Luke was up to. Not that that was the only reason Ashton texted Calum, but at the moment any news was good news, he just wanted to know if Luke was going about business as usual so he could get an idea as to what their conversation would be like should they ever have it. He wanted to tell Calum, but he didn't want to out Luke if Calum didn't already know, so he kept his fat mouth shut. 

"Do any of you know anything interesting I could do or try today? I'm so bored," Ashton questioned his band as they all laid around in the mid-morning sun on the patio. 

"Oh! I see you think the Asian people know good things to do in Tokyo? That's racist we're from Hong Kong," Nat screeched from her spot next to Michael on the day sofa. 

"Okay, 1. I asked you all including Whitey McWhite over there," he gestured to Michael, " 2. We've all been here before, so I know you know at least a little about here, and 3. shut up," Ashton said looking at Nat deadpan. 

"Yeah shut up Nat, there's this thing our cousins were telling us about called Nitro coffee it's pretty big here at the moment. Yes, I said cousins Nat and I have half Japanese cousins who live here, not all Asian people are from the same place, shut up." Lee said from across the patio. 

"Okay thank you, but really? I didn't even say anything, do I look racist?" Ashton asked astounded. 

"Yes," Nat and Lee said at the same time, "It's the whiteness," Lee added on the end. 

Ashton rolled his eyes and went back inside to get changed. Black skinny jeans, black t-shirt, black boots, a black fedora and black Ray-Bans. So Ashton was being a touch dramatic in the way he dressed, but he looked great, so maybe he should be dramatic more often. 

Ashton caught an Uber to a nitro coffee 'bar' that he picked out on the internet, he went in and ordered enjoying the art as he waited. A few young girls recognised him and asked for a few pictures and once Ashton had his coffee he decided he'd go for a walk, really how much trouble could he get into just walking about in Tokyo. 

He went past quite a few convenience stores and found himself in a mall; he rifled through the stock spending a few minutes on each curiosity he picked up. He bought a few small things for his siblings but he didn't bother spending too much time looking for anything he wanted, he'd already packed his suitcase so they could leave after tomorrow nights show. 

He wandered around trying desperately to kill time, anything not to think about Luke, not that his mind hadn't trailed there today, but it was so much harder to avoid it when he was alone with nothing to distract him. He ended up arriving back at the hotel at 4 pm, which in hindsight wasn't terrible, it could have been longer, he could have stayed so late that he got home and fell into bed but 4 pm wasn't terrible. 

"You had a shadow today," Nat said when Ashton walked through the door. 

"Paps?" Ashton asked toeing off his shoes at the door. 

"Yeah, got updates on twitter all day, haven't you checked the app?" She asked scoffing. 

"Nah, I was having such a nice day I haven't even looked," Ashton lied, it wasn't that he hadn't looked, it was more that he'd been dying to see if Luke had been online and had to fight the urge all day. 

"You look like an emo queen," Nat chuckled tossing Ashton her phone, Ashton made an absurd noise as he scrambled to catch it. 

He looked at the tweet she had up; it was a picture of Ashton leaving the coffee bar this morning, he seemed focused. Ashton knew why he looked so serious in the photo, he was wondering If False Prophecy had ever been to Japan if Luke had ever been to Japan. 

 **@/AshtonPAUpdates:**   _@/PlasticAshton seen getting a Nitro Coffee_

That's all the Updates account had said, but Ashton saw the replies, 

 **@/eatscalsass:**   _OMG LUKE LIKED IT OMF, Congrats GUYS!_

There were many more congrats on Luke liking it and people getting excited knowing Ashton and Luke were friends or more. Ashton's heart fluttered a little and started searching through Luke's likes on his profile, and sure enough, three tweets down was the update accounts tweet. Luke was keeping an eye on Ashton, he didn't know what that meant exactly, but it made him hopeful. 


	15. 1.5

They'd finished the last show in Japan and headed straight to London, it'd been around midday when they landed, and they had a show the next night. Ashton couldn't for the life of him figure out why they needed to be here, but he was happy to be back in his apartment. He'd slept four hours before being woken up by a call from Michael, 

"Hey man, what's up?" Ashton answered groggily.

"Sorry to bother you, did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's alright," Ashton said giving a stiff chuckle.

"Anyway, I'm missing a pair of headphones, are you at home? Could you check your suitcase for them?" Michael asked.

"Ah yeah I am, I'll just have a look," Ashton got out of bed and started searching through the suitcase, "Yeah man I can't see anything, I found a bottle of Nat's nail polish, but that's it sorry," 

"That's all good man; I'll call the others. See you tomorrow night," 

"Alright yeah see you, love you,"

"See you, love you too," 

And Michael hung up, Ashton started throwing things back into the suitcase and pushed it into the corner of the room before he got a text message, Ashton grabbed his phone assuming that Michael was after something else. 

**Luke H**

_You looked good in your pap shots yesterday x_

Ashton felt the nervousness rise to his chest and he waited a few moments before he could think of a reply. 

**New Message**

_And I thought you'd forgotten about me_

**Luke H**

_Never. Just making sure I knew what I wanted before I came knocking on your door_

**New Message**

_Well you still haven't knocked on my door_

**Luke H**

_Haven't I?_

Ashton heard a knock at his door. He froze, no way could this be serious, this was some weird coincidence. He was still frozen, what if it was Luke, what did he say? Ashton waited a few more moments if this was Luke. If this were Luke which it wouldn't be... he would put everything on the line and kiss him as soon as he opened the door, he would make a fool of himself, but you can't get much clearer than that can you? 

When Ashton finally opened the door there stood Luke Hemmings, a small smile on his face, hair curly and doing whatever it wanted, little stubble all over his chin. Legs and legs on him and the goddamn smile. Ashton kissed him, just like he'd told himself he would, throwing caution to the wind and Luke kissed him back, not like nothing had changed, but like he knew that this kiss was a declaration of war, Ashton knew what he wanted and would not back down and neither would Luke. 

Ashton had a moment of clarity and pulled back, and pulled Luke into the apartment closing the door. "I have neighbours, and people could see that, and I don't even know if you're out to your band, I'm sorry," 

"I'm sorry I got a little caught up, but fuck I missed you," Luke sighed.

"I missed you too," Ashton sighed softly, but before he indulged himself further he asked, "so what's the verdict, what'd you come here to say?"

"I came here to say, that you're important to me, I care about you a lot, and I wanna try and make this work," Luke said, and when Ashton looked up, Luke stared deep into his eyes holding his gaze firmly. 

"Fuck thank god, I thought I was going to live through the most brutal rejection of my life," Ashton laughed resting his head against Luke's shoulder. 

"Not today Irwin," Luke said kissing him on the cheek. Luke took Ashton's hand and led him into the lounge room in his own home, he pulled Ashton down onto the couch, and they sat close. 

Ashton rested his head on Luke's shoulder, "so what do we do now? Where do we go from here?" 

"I don't know; I guess we try and uh date each other? If that's what you want?" Luke asked voice wavering. 

"Yeah, I'd like that as long as that's what you want," Ashton said seriously, pulling back to look Luke in the eye. "I think we need to, to eh, be open about the feelings we have; we're clearly not 100% sure where we stand with each other."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, I guess I'll go first. So, I'd always had a bit of a thing for you, from what I'd seen in the media even before False Prophecy made it. I'd mostly gotten over it by the time I met you at Radio 1; I never dreamed you'd be gay, but I just had a feeling. It was that look you gave me, and I just had to try. Once we'd had sex, I thought it'd be done, but I wanted to see you again, I thought I just liked you as like I don't know; a friend to sleep with I guess. But when we were in my house in LA, I knew that I didn't want to let you go once we stopped crossing over and I couldn't think of a way that made sense to keep things going." Luke admitted. 

"Aw, you had a big old crush on me," Ashton chuckled, but gave Luke a soft smile, " I didn't really think too much of it, to begin with, I should have known though I was annoyed Michael thought you were hot, I was annoyed when you caught up with him, I was upset when I thought you were sleeping with other people the whole time. I was upset that you didn't want to tell your bandmates or mine, I thought it meant there was someone else you were more serious about. On our last crossover night, I realised I didn't want not to see you anymore, but like you said I couldn't think of a way for it to keep going on, not without it being something more, and I didn't think you wanted that," Ashton confessed and then added, "I told Michael by the way, I'm sorry if you didn't want anyone to know," 

"Yeah Michael helped me organise getting here actually," Luke laughed, "That phone call about missing headphones was Michael making sure you were home," 

"So are we gonna tell everyone then?" 

"Yeah, we should its kind of shitty we've gone this long without telling them. Do you want to tell Calum?" Luke asked.

"He's your bandmate; I don't know maybe we call him together?" Ashton asked hopefully, he really didn't want to lose his friendship with Calum over this. 

"Yeah, we'll call him now hey?" Luke said moving to get his phone out of his pocket. 

"Right this instant?" Ashton asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean why not? I think it's a show of good faith. Oh also I'm operating under the assumption that I can stay here tonight, I have not booked a hotel."  Luke said laughing. 

"Of course you can stay here, I guess we may as well get it out of the road but are we sure we're committing to this? we're really doing this?" 

"Yes, I'm all in," Luke confirmed, pulling out his phone and calling Calum,

"Hey Luke, how's it going?" 

"Good, really good actually how about you?"

"Yeah, I think I've got something thought out for the new album, maybe, I don't know. What's been so great?" 

"Well that's what I was going to call you about actually, Um, Ashton Irwin and I are dating now, he's here with me. We both wanted to tell you cause you're our friend and we didn't want you to think we were leaving yo-"

"That's so good guys! When did this happen?" 

Ashton spoke this time, "Erh we were uh, we've been talking since that day at Radio 1," he blushed, and Luke smiled and laughed a little. 

"You've been fucking that long?" Calum asked aghast. 

"Yeah," Luke replied.

"Luke!" Ashton reprimanded. 

"It's all good Ash; I'm happy you guys are together, it's a bit out of nowhere, well I guess not really. But for me it is, but I can see how it works, I'm gonna go I guess you have other band members to call?" Calum asked. 

"Yeah, actually we haven't called anyone else yet so better get to it, thanks man," 

"Yeah thanks, Cal, I'll text you later," Ashton added. 

"All good, holding you to that Ash, love you both, cya.

Calum hung up, and Ashton sighed in relief, "I knew he'd be cool, it's all good," Luke said rubbing Ashton's thigh comfortingly. 

"Yeah, yeah he was really good about it," Ashton smiled, "Alright you ring Terry and I'll call Nat and Lee their probably at Nat's mum's place, Nat's sister just had her first child," Ashton says with a warm smile, he knew he and Michael would be taken over there in the next few days and introduced to her, they really were each others family. 

Luke nodded and started typing on his phone, so Ashton pulled out his own and dialled Lee's number knowing he was more likely to answer. 

"Hey Ash, why are you calling?  I didn't expect to hear from you till tomorrow afternoon," Lee answered.

"Yeah, I'm still pretty dead on my feet. Hey, are you and Nat together?" 

"Yeah her sister just left we were just about to head over and see my mum, why what's up?" 

"Could I talk to you two in private?" Ashton asked, "It's nothing deadly serious just something I want you to know," he added.

"Erh, yeah, of course, I'll just grab Nat," he heard moving and talking, and then things got quieter before Lee spoke again, "we're in private, and you're on speaker, just Nat and I of course," 

"Okay cool, so I just wanted to apologise for my mood at the end of the tour, but also say that it was because of a guy and it was all a miscommunication, and it's cool now, but I'm now officially dating-"

Ashton was cut off by Nat, "Calum Hood!"

"NO! Let me finish, fucking hell. Luke Hemmings and I are dating, we were fucking around on tour, and we just told Calum about us actually," Ashton said rolling his eyes and looking over to see Luke was already off the phone and chuckling at him. 

"Luke straight as a ruler Hemmings?" Nat asked after a moments silence. 

"Yes Luke bisexual likes to fuck me in the bum Hemmings," Ashton declared and looked at Luke who was blushing but laughing quietly. 

"Fuck, wow okay. That's wild, so like how long? The entire time you've said you'd been texting him?" Nat asked, and Ashton could hear laughing in the background. 

"Since Radio 1, that's where we got lost to.. Lee are you laughing? What are you laughing about?" Ashton asked. 

"Nat was so fucking off, oh my god, she thought Michael was fucking Calum, and you were after one of them, and they didn't know," Lee kept wheezing in the background, and Ashton started cackling.

"Are you sure you're gay Nat? Cause you have a terrible sense of your fellow gays. Wow, just wow," Ashton kept laughing. 

"Well as long as you're happy and safe, then we're happy and shall never talk about this again," Nat declared. 

"Oh you're just-" Ashton was cut off by Nat hanging up on him. 

He laughed and turned to Luke putting his phone away, "Nat thought that Michael and Calum were sleeping together and that I was in love with one of them, so that's why I'd been down lately," Ashton told him. 

"Oh wow, yeah no that's not even close but I mean it's a nice try though," Luke laughed, he moved closer to Ashton again and pulled him onto his lap, Luke leaning back to rest his back against the arm of the couch. 

"Mmmm, she's a dickhead," Ashton hummed, he started kissing Luke's jaw and then moved up to his lips. They kissed like that soft and slow and in no hurry for once. It was lovely Ashton thought knowing they wouldn't have to race off in the morning or worry someone would somehow see them. Ashton's apartment was a nice little nook that kept them hidden. So they kissed for a bit longer until Ashton pulled away and rested his head on Luke's chest falling asleep after only ten or so minutes.


	16. Epilogue

Luke and Ashton had been dating for a few months now and both the bands had a wonderful kinship. Ashton imagined that if Luke and he were to break up, their bands would probably tell them to get over it and just get back together. Michael and Calum were very chummy, and Lee and Terry had a weird understanding where they talked in low, hushed voices and laughed obnoxiously. Nat and Calum had also started a dating pool, they would recommend friends to one another, no one had stuck yet, but they both had fun picking out people for each other. 

They were currently all in the studio, the day was coming to an end, and all the workers from the studio were slowly disappearing. There were four boxes of pizza in the booth, and everyone was working on some sort of pizza and paired off with someone. Natanie and Cal were trying to decide which type of Bass they thought sounded better. 

Terry and Ashton were squished behind one drum kit and were squabbling between themselves because Terry was taking up too much space. Terry insisted that Ashton had plenty of room if not more than himself.

Michael and Luke were talking about a new riff Michael was trying to write into one of their songs. Lee was trying to get Luke's attention; he wanted a second opinion on lyrics he'd written. It was extremely loud with everyone trying to talk over the top of one another, and honestly, they shouldn't all have been in the booth together. Half of them should have been outside, and Luke and Ashton seemed to have that thought at the same time. Because they both left the booth at the same time closing the door behind them, Luke sat down on one of the chairs left empty by the staff. Ashton took the other spare chair and wheeled himself knee to knee with Luke. 

"They're having the time of their life in there, I doubt we'll get anything for the album though," Ashton laughed leaning forward to place his hands on Luke's knees. Luke chuckled and leaned down to kiss Ashton chastely on the lips. 

"Mmmm, I'm glad they don't mind us being together. Even like this, it's a little bit of time we get to be a couple," Luke said smiling at Ashton softly. 

"We'll be able to be a couple around everyone one day, just not right now,"

"Well, I'm ready to come out whenever you are, I'm not pushing you, I just want you to know that I'm ready," Luke said. 

"I didn't realise you were ready," Ashton said thoughtfully, "I always said if I fell in love I'd come out," he continued giving Luke a wide-smiled. 

"Are you saying?" Luke asked. 

Ashton nodded, "I love you, Luke,"  Luke kissed him, pulling him off his chair and onto his lap, Ashton let himself be pulled and sat with a leg on either side of Luke. 

Luke pulled back, "I love you too," 

 

_The End._


End file.
